


In Between

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wakes up between his sleeping lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elr's promptfest on lj. Prompt was Neal - Origins.

His eyes flutter open.

They're both still asleep.

A quick glance at the clock; it's 4:00 AM. 

He has more time.

He settles back in, leans just an inch forward until he feels Elizabeth body pressing lightly on his chest. Her hair is half covering her face and he resists the urge to brush it away with a finger's touch.

Peter, behind him, is heat. Always heat, somehow, regardless of the weather. An arm, heavy and comforting, draped across Neal's hip. A murmur in his sleep, hot breath on the back of Neal's neck.

The mattress is not made for three and it dips in the middle; gravity presses both of them into Neal's body all night, and he's grateful. He thinks, as he relaxes into them, as they enclose him in their sleep, that this feels like where he comes from. That he will linger here between their bodies, between their slow dreaming breaths, because this feels like nothing so much as being born.


End file.
